


Thank You

by a_artic



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_artic/pseuds/a_artic
Summary: A sort of love letter and thank you to Shownu from Reader. Honestly, not sure how to describe it.





	Thank You

I want to tell you thank you. As you scribble down lyrics and the muscles tense in your back, a bittersweet pride grows in my stomach. Endless nights spent wasting away in the studio, pouring your soul into your craft. It weighs on you but you never utter a word. Even when you come home, dripping in sweat after hours of dancing, you wear such a bright smile.  
  
“You don’t have to do this,” I say.  
  
“No. It’s our anniversary.” You say.  
  
It feels selfish to agree when you insist on taking me out to dinner after late schedules. Still, I can’t deny that my heart soars like the first time you asked me out. 

It doesn’t stay that way for long. 

When you lay down beside me and slip into sleep, I can’t take my eyes off you. The fine lines around your eyes formed from joy. Those deep bags under your eyes screaming for you to slow down. The soft rise and fall of your chest. At that moment I want to protect you from the world. That’s my selfishness coming out again.  
  
The guilt kicks in when I watch your performances and appearances on variety shows. You look so alive. Bright and free. You are so in your element it is unreal. The memories of nights I’d spend missing you and re-watching you perform flood me with that same bittersweet pride. I want the world to know and appreciate you, your hard work. You deserve everything this world has to offer. Yet, I feel so lonely when I can’t touch you, kiss you.  
  
Despite the frustration of playing telephone tag and waking at weird hours to talk for ten minutes, I can’t deny that I enjoy it. Son Hyunwoo, thank you for lighting up my life. For bringing a smile to my face when all I’ve wanted to do was cry. Thank you for existing and spreading your talent. While I wish I could keep you to myself, I know I’d be clipping your wings if I did.  
  
Thank you for this bittersweet joy.  
  
I love you, Hyunwoo.  
  
A hand folds the letter into the envelope. Their lips press against the white paper and rest it against a pair of fluffy couch pillows. She scans the room filled with knick-knacks and tiny photos of secret adventures. She takes a deep breath and bends down. The handle of a suitcase clicks as it fully extends. She clutches the handle. As she reaches the door, she takes on final look at the spacious living room. She clicks the lights off and goes out the door. The rolling of the suitcase’s wheels gets faint and as the door hisses closed.  
  
The lock beeps and encases the home in muted darkness.


End file.
